Thus, the invention relates to a baby carrier of a type which includes a harness of the general type comprising chest straps, a waist belt, and a carrier pouch mounted on the harness and the waist belt, the carrier pouch being formed of a front piece provided with leg openings and at least parts of the chest straps or similar means.
The baby carrier according to the invention is preferably intended to carry a baby the face of which is directed to the wearer of the baby carrier, i.e. in face-to-face position.
It would be desirable to be able to use one and the same baby carrier during a longer period of time. However, one problem is that the baby will grow relatively much during the first year of its life, which results in that the seat height for the baby in the carrier must be able to be adjusted, preferably in a simple and safe way, i.e. between a baby position and a child position.
Usually, this is done by a lower portion of the front piece, which forms a seat support, is shaped as a tongue which can be shortened or extended by a suitable buckle depending upon the seat height desired.
However, this results in that the seat support is relatively narrow and is not suitable for larger/heavier children and that the seat height may possibly be changed without the wearer of the baby carrier is aware of this.
One way of avoiding this problem with a relatively narrow seat support is to attach the lower part of the front piece to the waist belt so as to obtain a relatively wide seat support. However, this results in that the possibility to adjust the seat height of the child is lost.
In another type of baby carrier it is possible to adjust the seat height of the child by mounting a so called baby insert to the harness so as to be able to use the baby carrier for an extended period of time. A drawback with such a baby carrier is that the baby insert is loose part and may thereby be lost.
US 2007/0029356 A1 discloses a baby carrier in which it is possible to adjust the seat height of a child in the baby carrier. This baby carrier comprises a carrier bag. The carrier bag is however detachably attached to the harness, and the seat height can be adjusted by a lower supporting portion of the carrier bag being either detachably attached at different heights on the harness or provided with straps, the length of which can be adjusted so as to adjust the seat height of the baby carrier. See particularly FIGS. 29A and 32D with accompanying text.
It should be noted that in both of the above-mentioned embodiments the lower portion of the carrier bag is detachably attached to the harness, which may result in that, if the detachable attachment is opened, a child carried by the baby carrier will fall out of the baby carrier.
A further drawback of the baby carrier according to US 2007/0029356 A1 is that the carrier bag is too short when the lower supporting portion is positioned in the upper position of the harness.
Yet a further drawback of the baby carrier according to US 2007/0029356 A1 is that width of the seat support is only modified to a limit extent when the height of the lower supporting portion of the carrier bag is adjusted.